


because that one fic ruined me

by unvsval



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, No beta we die with honor, There's comfort, although the concept was the basis for the last fic, and cuddles, but it was all a dream, it's cute, main difference is that Cody doesn't die, so I continued it, so he kinda does, that fic ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: PLEASE READ: to be without you one more night by Chogisadthis doesn't fully make sense without it
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Kudos: 13





	because that one fic ruined me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chogisad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogisad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to be without you one more night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489120) by [Chogisad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogisad/pseuds/Chogisad). 



> Cody and Noel are their own people and I am not making claims or telling you that this really happened. This is a work of fiction and is in no way a part of real life. It is simply for entertainment.

The clock blinked at him, 11:52.

They shouldn’t have told him the time of death.

They shouldn’t have told him the time of death.

They shouldn’t have told him the time of death.

 _God._ They shouldn’t have told him the _time of **death.**_

Noel doesn’t want to feel this anymore. He doesn’t want any of this anymore.

_Time of Death: 11:52 PM._

Noel chokes on the sob that escapes him, trying not to look down at his bleeding fingertips. The pain already setting deep into his bones even though it was merely a flesh wound. Something wrong.

His phone vibrates from across the room from where he threw it against the wall. Noel hears the ringtone, but the screen is cracked and black and showing no signs that anyone was calling; however, Noel could _feel_ what time it was.

_4:11 AM._

For a split-second, Cody stands in front of him before he mists away, and the screen comes to life with a phone call.

_Cody Ko._

Noel knows it can’t be; _Time of Death: 11:52 PM_ , but something makes him cross the room swiftly and grab the phone. He answers it and just holds it, scared to put it to his ear.

“ _Noel_?” the speaker loud enough he doesn’t _have_ to put it to his ear. He closes his eyes real tight, trying to blur the thought of Cody away with the swirling colors behind his eyelids.

It doesn’t work but he really didn’t expect it to.

He puts the phone to his ear.

“Cody?” he says after a too long, too silent moment. There’s no response, just breathing over the phone.

“Cody, what time is it?” he tries again, there’s laughter in response but still nothing. Then a loud car horn, blaring like it’s racing right by him.

“No!” Noel sits with a gasp, his breathing and heart erratic.

He turns to the clock, 3:47 AM.

Thank god.

He turned to the other side; Cody is laid down but he’s rubbing the sleep out of his eyes having been woken by Noel’s scream.

“Hey,” Cody says softly, placing a hand on the lower part of his back. Noel wants to kiss him, and he almost does but, “You alright, man?”

“Dude, I just had a fucking terrible dream.” Noel reaches down to hold Cody’s other hand that laid across his stomach, just making sure he was real and there.

Cody laughs and Noel wishes he hadn’t because it was the same laugh. The laugh from when Cody first answered the phone, and it was the same when that was the only thing on the other line. Noel pinches himself, just to make sure, and tears up when everything stays the same and his arm hurt.

“Baby,” Cody sits up, having noticed Noel’s tears, “look at me.”

Noel reaches for Cody’s hand again but doesn’t move to look at him, he doesn’t want that smile back. The one he saw too many times when he closed his eyes, it wasn’t even _Cody’s_ smile, it was Cody’s _fake_ smile that he gave when he was too overwhelmed or upset or just generally not happy.

Cody didn’t force Noel to look at him, didn’t want to freak him out more than his apparent nightmare did, but he reached that hand from Noel’s back around the rest of his boyfriend and brought him closer, having them sit back-to-chest.

Cody set his forehead on Noel’s shoulder, “What do you need, Noel?

Noel took a shaky breath and spoke before the moment could stretch too long, “just hold me…please.”

So, Cody did. It was different, normally Noel was the one comforting Cody when he got a little too sad about some hate in the comments or a movie where he got too attached to a character who died, but Noel needed it and if he was in the right state of mind would have made a mental note to be the little spoon more often.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Cody lifted his head, setting his chin this time on Noel’s shoulder.

Noel took another breath; it was steadier than the last one but that was as much as you could say about it, “it was New Years and you called me just, I don’t know, telling me that you loved me. I can’t really remember much about what we talked about, but I remember that you called me at 4:00 AM.

“Then I got another call, you were hit,” Noel paused, the dream replaying itself but slowly fading away piece by piece, “you were hit by a drunk driver, or-or something and you, uh, they told me you, that you died at 11:52. Time of Death 11:52. You were gone and I imagined that you said goodbye and, in my dream, I think I hated you for that because you died before dream you told me that you had to go.”

Noel tried to get through the rest of it, give Cody more details, but he couldn’t remember them. Not fully, the faces of Cody and anyone else had faded and any clocks that he looked at in his dream were now jumbled in his subconscious waiting for a later date to come and haunt him. He knew something more happened otherwise his fingers wouldn’t be tingling with the need for him to rub at them to get the feeling to go away and he wouldn’t be feeling the urge to make sure that his phone wasn’t cracked.

“It’s okay,” Cody absentmindedly brushed his thumb up and down Noel’s shoulder from where his hand clasped his boyfriend’s arm. Noel had gone silent trying to remember more.

“I just, uhm, I didn’t-” Noel didn’t finish. Cody didn’t make him.

“Hey, baby, it’s alright,” he made Noel lay down next to him, keeping the grip around him, “I’m here, you’re here, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Eventually, they fell back asleep; if they dreamed, they didn’t remember and never had Noel been more grateful for Cody being in his life.


End file.
